střední škola
by Translate Alpha and Omega
Summary: Humphrey je ve svém posledním ročníku střední školy, a to bude největší čas svého života. Ale to nebude snadné, protože on bude zbit, ponížený a všechno, ale je tu něco, že se nezastaví před.
1. úvod

Humphrey je v jeho posledním roce na střední škole. Tento rok bude plný překážek pro něj. Pokusí se konečně přiznat své city k dívce svých snů.

Humphrey a Rad Richard jsou dva bratři ve filmu. Jejich rodiče zemřeli, když oni byli jen 15.. Vzhledem k tomu, kanadská vláda se domnívá, že děti zde svou odpovědnost, poslali peníze každý měsíc na ně, a Humphrey a Rad také pracoval v dobré práci získat peníze. Rad se na fotbalovém týmu na střední škole, ale on byl většinou odsunuta na vedlejší kolej do čtvrt zad a kapitán Garth Daggon. Byl to nejoblíbenější kluk ve škole a on a jeho přítelkyně byla "celebrity" pár školy. Garth je vice-kapitán a jeho přítelkyně byli na druhé "celebrity" pár ve škole.

Kate a Jade byly sestry. Oni byli kapitán a vice-kapitán roztleskávaček. Byly to nejkrásnější dívky ve škole a byl také chytrý. Jejich průměr ze všech předmětů na konci každého semestru je obvykle nad 85 let. Stejné značky jako Humphrey a rad dostal každý semestr. (Z nich dělá ideální pár pro sebe, nemyslíte?)

Je to poslední rok na střední škole, a Humphrey a Rad plánu, aby jejich pohyby v tomto roce.


	2. Denní Zápasy

2005 Honda Civic jel zaparkovat na parkovišti Jasper střední školy. Dva kluci dostali z auta. "Další den na střední škole" řekl Humphrey. "Hej, rozveselit je to náš poslední rok tady" řekl Rad. "Není to tak, je to jen ..." povzdechl si. Rad věděl, co si myslí.

"Hej, pojď Humphrey, dostanete ji" Rad řekl a snažil se povzbudit svého bratra nahoru. "Jak si přeješ" řekl Humphrey, není přesvědčen o svého bratra. "Pojď" řekl Rad chůze ke vchodu. Humphrey jen zavrtěl hlavou a šel za ním.

Když vešel dovnitř Humphrey viděl, co se obvykle viděl. Ostatní vlci visí ven mluvit mezi sebou navzájem a to všechno. To je to, co viděl téměř každý den. Pak, když se procházel chodbou, na jejím konci uviděl tu nejkrásnější dívku ve škole a na něj na světě. Byla to Kate Maverick. Byla kapitán roztleskávaček a byl také jedním z nejchytřejších studentů ve škole, stejně jako on. Jediné, co mohl dělat, bylo dívat se na ni. Měla krásný zlato, opálenou kůží a úžasné jantarové oči, které se vždycky ztratil palců Dnes měla na sobě modré džíny a bílou košili s dlouhým rukávem. Bylo to opravdu prostý, ale aby to vypadalo úžasně. Když šla kolem, ucítil parfém oblékla.

"Nech toho Humphrey" slyšel někoho říkat, a on to udělal. Když se otočil viděl to jeho tři nejlepší přátelé Salty, Shakey a Loudil. "Co jsem se na ni nedíval" řekl a snažil se skrýt zřejmé. "Jo, dobře" Slaný řekl, když šel ke své skříňce. Jejich skříňky jsou hned vedle sebe, takže se vždy setkali se tam.

Mezitím se chodbou napravo, modrý vlk s pruhy ze zlata na její srst byla její skříňce mluvit s přáteli. To bylo Jade Maverick. Byla to Kate sestra a byl vice-kapitán roztleskávaček. Byla také jednou z nejkrásnějších dívek ve škole a byl jedním z nejchytřejších. Rad ji pozoroval z dálky. "Myslím, že je čas, aby se můj krok" řekl si pro sebe. Chystal se jít k ní, ale pak spatřil Fang Simmons přijít k ní, aby ji políbil na rty, a objal ji kolem ramen a připojil se k rozhovoru. Když viděl, že to okamžitě vrátil se k Humphrey a další. "Kdo jsem si srandu, že už nikdy nebudu mít možnost získat ji" pomyslil si, když procházel kolem další vlky.

"Takže vy jste dokončili početní úkoly?" Humphrey zeptal se snaží zahájit konverzaci. "Ta věc je tak zatraceně těžké!" Slaný řekl. "Jsi v akademické" řekl Humphrey, přičemž se některé učebnice a pojiv. "No aspoň máte mozek, který dostal vás IB" Shakey řekl. "Jo, ty a Rad je štěstí, že jsi v IB. Mělo by to být skvělé pro vás" Loudil řekl.

Humphrey a Rad byly také některé z nejchytřejších kluků ve škole. Byli v programu IB, a tak byli Kate a Jade, a oni měli mnoho tříd dohromady. Humphrey, Kate, Jade a Rad se také dostal čestnou úlohu ve všech svých letech na Jaspera střední školy, takže by se dalo říct, že jsou perfektní pro sebe.

Humphrey viděl Rad pěšky směrem k němu a ostatní. Šel ke své skříňce a otevřel ji po provedení kombinace. "Snažil jsem?" Humphrey zeptal se. "Chystal, ale pak jsem viděl, Fang přijít a ..." neměl pokračovat. "Pojď, jdeme do třídy" řekl. Šli druhou chodbou a uviděl fotbalový tým s některými z roztleskávaček. Humphrey nelíbilo, co viděl. Garth Daggon.

Byl to nejoblíbenější kluk ve škole, ale to nebylo to, co Humphrey nenáviděl. "Celebrity" pár byl Garth a Kate. Viděl měl paži kolem pasu držel ji k sobě. Humphrey nelíbilo, že zrak.

Garth se usmíval sám pro sebe, protože věděl, Humphrey kráčel směrem k nim, a to byl důvod, proč dal ruku kolem pasu Kate. Ale on byl také usmíval z jiného důvodu, že bude tahat další žert na Humphrey.

Při vší úctě ke Kate, ona se opravdu rád, když Garth objal kolem pasu, ale nikdy ji ukázal. Místo toho se bude hrát spolu s ním, a přiblížit se Garth. Ale také věděl, že Humphrey šel by a ona věděla, Garth něco plánuje pro něj.

"Humphrey, prostě ignorovat to" Slaný řekl. "Nebylo to nic kluci, to bylo jen .." Humphrey nebyl schopen dokončit, protože dva kluci, kteří byli v týmu fotbalového přišel ze dvou otevřených tříd a jen hodil tři vodní balónky na každý Humphrey, všichni ho zasáhl. Rad, Slaný, Loudil a Shakey zrovna malé stříkance tu a tam na jejich oblečení, ale Humphrey je celý obličej a košile byly promočené. Voda spadl z jeho srsti na tváři a jeho košile byla přilepená k tělu.

Celý fotbalový tým a roztleskávačky se smáli. Humphrey viděl Kate smát, trochu, ale nemohl říct, že přinutila smát, a tak věděl, že to není tak nízká, jak je. Rad také viděl Jade přinutila smát se trochu, ale fotbalový tým byl příliš zaneprázdněný smát se svým kapitánem si všimnout, že.

"Vy jste opravdu potřebujete vanu" řekl Garth zasmál se. Humphrey na něj jen podíval a pak na Rad. Rad pak mu ručník z jeho tašky. Humphrey pak sundal košili. Měl sdělovače známky sval a musel ABS ve své oblasti břicha. Humphrey otřel se a pak Rad mu jinou košili.

"Víš, Garth, pokud byste chtěli vidět mé tělo, které si mohl se jen ptal" řekl Humphrey. Garth se přestal smát, když slyšel, že. Humphrey viděl Kate smích na jeho komentář. "Víš Garth, jste tahání stejné žerty na mě znovu a znovu. Získat nějaký nový materiál, proč ne?" řekl a on se na jeho další košili a šli ho. Pak zazvonil zvonek. Humphrey a Rad dělal jejich cestu k Math kalkulu první, spojený Kate a Jade. Dnes to bude zajímavé.


End file.
